In Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) compliant networks, the Iu interface is the interface between a media gateway (MG) and a radio network controller (RNC). The Nb interface is the interface between MGs. Both the Iu and Nb interfaces are used for bearer channel communications. The protocol used on the Iu interface is referred to as the Iu user plane (Iu-UP) protocol. Similarly, the protocol used on the Nb interface is referred to as the Nb user plane (Nb-UP) protocol. The transport layer for bearer channels set up over the Iu or Nb interfaces can be ATM-based or IP-based. If the transport layer is ATM-based, AAL2 is typically used as the ATM adaptation layer. If the transport layer is IP based, RTP/UDP/IP is typically used.
Before a bearer channel can be established over an Iu or Nb interface, signaling between the RNC and the MG or between MGs must be performed. For AAL2 bearer channels, this signaling is performed according to ITU Recommendation Q.2630. The signaling between RNCs and MGs and between MGs used to establish bearer channels will be referred to herein as bearer channel setup signaling. When an MG receives a session setup request, the MG performs Q.2630 signaling with an adjacent MG or with an RNC to establish a bearer channel for the session. The session is assigned to the bearer channel and the calling and called parties communicate with each other for the duration of the session. When the session is released, the bearer channel is also released. When a new session setup request arrives, the procedure is repeated.
One problem with the above-referenced procedure for establishing sessions between wireless entities is that Q.2630 procedures are resource-intensive. For example, within each media gateway, Q.2630 bearer channel establishment procedures involve the exchange of primitives between media gateway components. This exchange consumes processing resources of the media gateway and the corresponding media gateway controller. In addition, requiring Q.2630 signaling for each new session involving a wireless entity consumes bandwidth on signaling channels between MGs and between MGs and RNCs.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for assigning bearer channels to voice over packet sessions involving wireless entities.